El Llamado
by sam611
Summary: Aragorn cae ante la tentacion del anillo, ¿ sobrevivira La Comunidad?, ¿ sobrevivira Legolas? AxL, Angst, Au, Lemmon .
1. Default Chapter

TITULO: "EL LLAMADO"   
Autora: SAM   
E-mail:   
Pairings: Legolas/Aragorn   
DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes creados por Tolkien pertenecen a él y solo a él. La historia solo existe en mi enferma cabecita (Triste pero cierto)   
Rating: R.   
Advertencias: m/m Slash (A/L), Angst, Dark Thoughts, Violence.   
Aclaraciones: esta historia inicia justo cuando Frodo le ofrece el "anillo" a Aragorn cerca de Amon Hen en la película (¿se acuerdan?). ¿Y si Aragorn cediera a la tentación? ¿Al Llamado del Único?   
PD Gandalf cayó en Moria.   
Note: !Please review !, ¡Be gentle!   
¡Here we go!

CAPITULO 1

Amon Hen, a orillas del Anduin, la comunidad se disolvía.

-Tómalo, te pertenece por derecho, más… mas que… que a mi- dijo Frodo en una leve pero clara voz, - ¡tómalo!-

Frodo ofreció temblorosamente "el anillo", todo termino, pensó tristemente, pero al menos no tendré esta carga, pero el anillo lo empujaba, quería ser entregado, sabia a quien seria entregado.

Alrededor de Aragorn nada existía, solo los susurros del "único", las promesas, los suspiros, una negra niebla que lo abarcaba todo, que cubría sus sentidos.

-¡Resiste!- Pensaba Aragorn, eres el Heredero de Isildur, pero no Isildur en persona, no sus mismas debilidades, sus mismos miedos y deseos. ¡Juraste con tu vida o por tu vida defender al Hobitt y su misión!

Un silencio eterno los rodeaba, solo se escucha la rápida y entrecortada respiración del Montaras, pesadas gotas de sudor surcaban su frente, dolor y miedo en sus grises ojos, - ¿duda tal vez?, ¿Deseo?, ¿Ambición?-

Aragorn alargo la mano, - si tan solo lo que dijera Boromir fuere cierto- usarlo como una arma contra el "enemigo", no mas miedo, no mas mal en la Tierra Media.

Un suspiro, una última resistencia, y todo estaba acabado.

El "único" tenia nuevo dueño.

CAPITULO 2

Legolas y Gimli se abrían paso por la horda de orcos, de una clase que nunca habían visto, más fuertes que los orcos comunes, más altos y erguidos, no temerosos de la luz del sol, los Uruk Hai.

El hacha de Gimli acertaba a cada paso, el arco de Legolas cantaba sin cesar, de pronto, resonó de súbito la llamada profunda y gutural de un cuerno que se extendió por las colinas.

- ¡El cuerno de Boromir!- grito Legolas-¡Boromir esta en dificultades!,   
-¡ vamos Gimli!-

Se lanzaron colina abajo, sobre lo que quedaba de escaleras de ese antiguo paraje de Amon Hen.   
-¡Vamos Gimli, apresúrate!- grito de nueva cuenta Legolas, al escuchar que el llamado del cuerno era mas débil y desepererante, y que los aullidos de los orcos se alzaban mas feroces y agudos

Le preocupaba también que al buscar al portador del anillo, se había separado de los Hobbits y de Aragorn.   
Al bajar la ultima pendiente, los sonidos fueron apagándose, los finos sentidos del elfo le decían que algo más oscuro los acechaba, pero no podía definir que, una pesada angustia invadió su corazón,   
-¿Donde estaba Boromir y los hobitts?, ¿Y Aragorn?-

-¡Por los Valar!-, por favor que se encuentren bien- pensó Legolas, al momento que entre los árboles, cerca de Parth Galen, vio a Aragorn, erguido, mirando la nada ,los ojos grises perdidos y sin brillo, su mano derecha cerrada en un fuerte puño, tan cerrada que los nudillos estaban pálidos, una sombra oscura parecía emanar de el.   
Gimli esgrimía el hacha y Legolas los largos cuchillos, ya no le quedaba ninguna flecha. Se detuvieron con asombro, se quedaron quietos un momento, abrumado de dolor Legolas sabia lo que había ocurrido claramente.

El "único" había reclamado a su portador y nuevo Señor del la Tierra Media.


	2. Capitulo 3 y 4

CAPITULO 3

- ¡Estel, No!, ¿Que has hecho?-, ¡no, por favor, en nombre de Elbereth, no dejes que sea verdad ¡-

Legolas miraba con una mirada de horror a su amigo y hermano de tantos años, amigo de penurias, amigo de armas, amigo de andanzas, -amigo-.

La sombra parecía alargarse, hacerse mas densa y pesada, mas agobiante.

-¿Que ocurre elfo??- pregunto Gimli que no entendia para nada la situación, sacando de sus pensamientos a Legolas.   
-¿Aragorn, estas bien?- pregunto el enano, acercándose a Aragorn- ¿estas herido muchacho?-

-¡No!- Gimli, no te acerques, ¡no es Estel!-

-¿Que dices elfo loco?, ¿Que no es Aragorn?-

-Soy Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn- respondió la oscura figura, con una voz ronca y seca,- Señor y Soberano de la Tierra Media, Heredero de Isildur- y me deben obediencia.

Todo paso muy rápido, aun para Legolas. Aragorn poniéndose el "anillo" en el dedo, una oscura sombra que todo lo abarco, el sonido de asombro de Gimli al ver lo que pasaba, grupos Uruk Hai rodeándolos, la risa no natural de Aragorn al ver la cara de asombro del elfo y el enano, su asombro creció al ver que no desaparecía en el mudo "invisible" sino que permanecía visible, las palabras en lengua negra de Mordor Salir de su boca, comandando las oscuras bestias, la sensación de desesperanza en el corazón de Legolas.

Poco después todo fue negro para Legolas y no supo más.

CAPITULO 4

Legolas despertó pesadamente, por un momento sintió pánico, la oscuridad lo rodeaba, solo acertó a darse cuenta que tenia cerrados los ojos pocos segundos después. El frió y humedad que lo rodeaba le indicaba que estaba en una especia de cueva – ¡una cueva!- Pensó Legolas tristemente,- ¡odio las cuevas!-   
Trato de enfocarse mas claramente, si, una cueva, pero no oscura, débiles antorchas la iluminaban, un leve olor a pino inundaba el refugio, trato de incorporarse, y esos momentos sintió – o mas bien no sintió- sus manos atadas a su espalda, tan estrechas estaban las ataduras, que habían cortado parte de la circulación y cortado su delicada piel, no tan profundamente para hacerlo sangrar mucho, pero si para levantar la fina piel.   
Lo segundo que se dio cuenta es que sus pies también estaban atados, y desnudos, y solo tenia puesto su fina camiseta azul y sus pantalones ,yacía sobre un lecho improvisado de mantas y ramitas de pino, de ahí el olor que había percibido antes.   
Trato de enfocar un poco más sus sentidos a lo que ocurría alrededor, escuchaba el murmullo sordo de las bestias de Mordor, el chisporroteante sonido de una hoguera afuera de la cueva, el olor a carne putrefacta, un murmullo suave, como voces hablando muy calladamente .

–¿ Pipin y Merry?, ¿Y Frodo?- ¿continuaría con vida el pequeño Hobitt?-, ¿y que hay de los otros?,- ¿Boromir, Sam y Gimli?- Una pesada angustia empezó apoderarse de Legolas, trato de incorporarse,- y el ruido de unas pesados pasos acercándose-lo detuvieron- ¿pesados?, ¿ Estel?-

Cuando Aragorn entre al pequeño refugio improvisado, quedo deleitado con la vista ante el, Legolas, el elfo más esplendido –por no decir hermoso- que nunca sus ojos – o manos- habían tocado, era suyo, vio con deleite que Legolas se encontraba sobre su espalda, su rubio cabello perse a la situación, apenas si se había alborotado, y caía hacia atrás, descubriendo sus finas y puntiagudas orejas, su delicada y delgada figura forcejeaba un poco para incorporase, atado e indefenso, a su merced, suyo, y solo suyo, así lo había dicho el anillo.-   
-mmm, no, indefenso no-, esos ojos azules que brillaban con desafío, reflejando la luz de las antorchas, si, desafiante y … ¿temeroso?, No, … ¿triste?-   
-¿Que importaba?? Legolas era suyo, era lo más importante, lo que más deseaba y nada y nadie se interpondría, ni aun el mismo Elrond o Arwen-   
-Arwen, Elrond, Rivendel…..una misión……un pequeño Hobitt…-, pensó, pero todo esta tan confuso, tan oscuro, tan agobiante, tan…-

-¿Estel??- Legolas se atrevió a preguntar, usando su nombre elfico, viendo que Aragorn no movía ni un músculo, solo la leve respiración y el brillo casi normal de sus ojos parecían darle una leve esperanza, que no todo estaba perdido.

-


	3. Capitulo 5

CAPITULO 5

Advertencia: Este es un capi angustioso, repito la advertencia, si no te gusta ve al próximo capi o al próximo, o al siguiente, jé ,jé, asume que Aragorn quiere "conocer" mejor a nuestro Leggy, OK?    
Para no caer en errores Lingüísticos, asumamos que el dialogo entre nuestros protagonistas es en elfico ¿OK?, ¡ Thanks!-

-¿Estel?- ¿eres tú? - Legolas volvió a preguntar en suave tono-   
- ¿Donde están los Hobbits?, ¿Que les ha ocurr…? -   
Aragorn ahora, como despertando de un profundo sueño se acercaba a grandes pasos hacia Legolas, con una mirada que no pudo definir bien el elfo, noto que el "anillo" colgaba ahora de una cadena alrededor del cuello del mortal, el pendiente que le obsequiara Arwen no estaba, -como lo portara hace mucho tiempo Isildur mismo- pensó el elfo, eso aumento su esperanza un poquito mas, tal vez al no llevarlo engarzado al dedo no tuviera dominio total sobre Aragorn, tal vez…

Pero tan rápido vino esa esperanza, rápido se desvaneció, porque noto que la mirada que le preocupara antes, ahora emanaba deseo, y… ¿codicia? Pero, ¿sobre que?   
-Estel, por favor, dime..., al tratar de incorporarse nuevamente Legolas, sintió como todo el peso de Aragorn caía sobre su cuerpo, una mano se deslizaba hacia su nuca, y tomándolo por el sedoso cabello empujaba hacia atrás, exponiendo el blanco cuello, un grito sofocado salio de la boca de Legolas, al sentir la húmeda boca de Aragorn recorrer se cuello, e ir ascendiendo hasta sus puntiaguda oreja.   
-Estel, ¡¿que haces?!, ¡detente! - grito Legolas, tratando de mantener la calma, lo cual era imposible, ya que la boca insistente de Aragorn continuaba mordisqueando y acariciando su puntiaguda oreja, podía ahora sentir su aliento caliente y rápido.   
Aragorn se aparto, y un suspiro de alivio cruzo los labios del elfo, solo para ahogarse ahora en la caliente boca del mortal, en un posesivo beso.   
Legolas lucho por librarse de la boca tan anhelada antes, pero ahora no deseada, trato de forcejear una vez mas sus ataduras, mientras con su cuerpo trataba de hace caer a Aragorn, pero esto solo exaltaba mas a Aragorn, que presionaba mas su cuerpo sobre el del elfo.   
La otra mano se deslizaba ahora por su esbelta cintura, acercando mas al elfo hacia el, rozándolo para que el elfo sintiera su virilidad.   
Ahora si Legolas estaba en pánico, la boca no se retiraba de la suya, y lo que era peor, ahora la húmeda legua había logrado atravesar sus labios, y se hallaba explorando sin misericordia alguna, había sentido ya la dureza del hombre rozar sobre sus muslos, y ahora no tenia mucho espacio para maniobrar, sus muñecas empezaron a sangrar del esfuerzo, pero esto no lo detuvo, continuo luchando y forcejeando.   
Era un elfo, con una fuerza y agilidad mayor al de un mortal, pero ¿como es que era superado y sometido entonces?. ¿El anillo disminuía su resistencia y aumentaba , a su vez, la fuerza a su poseedor?

Legolas jalo aire al terminar el beso, -¡ Estel! ¡Detente!- por favor, soy yo, Legolas, ¡por favor!, ¡recuerda quien eres Estel! -   
Pero sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos, y para su horror ahora Aragorn comenzaba a desgarrar su camiseta, mientras la otra continuaba aferrada a su nuca.

Sin la fina camiseta como obstáculo, ahora la boca de Aragorn encontró otros placeres, recorriendo ese suave torso, y mordisqueando las pequeñas protuberancias rosadas hasta hacerlas sangrar, lamiendo los delgados hilos de sangre que hacían su recorrido hacia los costados.   
-mmm, eres delicioso – murmuro.   
Legolas ahogo un grito de dolor, apretando los dientes, mientras Aragorn continuaba su exploración, Legolas con voz pesada volvió a insistir.   
-!Estel, por favor detente, por favor!, ¡ Arroja el anillo lejos!- ¿No ves lo que te esta haciendo?, ¡Por favor Estel, por mi, por nuestra amistad! -   
-Pero si es por ti mi pequeño elfo- respondió Aragorn entre respiración entrecortada, - es por ti, todo esto es por y para ti mi pequeño Príncipe-   
Legolas lo miro incrédulo, -¿ de que demonios estaba hablando?-   
Pero no tuvo una segunda oportunidad de preguntarse, porque Aragorn medio se incorporo, y empezó a deshacer los lazos de las polainas de Legolas.   
-¡ No!- grito Legolas, cambiando a la Lengua Común, pero un súbito jalón hacia abajo lo dejo expuesto ante la mirada deseosa del hombre encima de el, que de nueva cuenta empezó a tomarlo por la nuca y besarlo, ahogando sus gritos de protesta, mientras con la otra comenzó a acariciar apretadamente de base a punta la virilidad del elfo.   
Pronto, y para horror de Legolas, su cuerpo empezó a responder a las atenciones de Aragorn.   
Al morder lo mas fuerte posible la boca del hombre, Legolas probo el metálico sabor de la sangre en sus propios labios, lo que le gano dos fuertes bofetadas con el dorso de la mano de Aragorn, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás del impacto, dejándolo un poco desorientado.   
- Ahora serás mió mi querido Legolas- dijo Aragorn en una voz ronca ,y con esto desabrocho sus propias polainas, y con la daga que le obsequiara Celeborn corto las ataduras de los pies del elfo, separando los muslos de Legolas, se ubico entre ellas, atrajo hacia su ingle las redondas nalgas del elfo , acomodo una pierna a su hombro, la otra hacia su cintura, esto solo aumento el la lucha frenética en Legolas , que bajo la pierna para golpear al mortal en pleno rostro, desafortunadamente, Aragorn se anticipo al golpe, haciéndose a un lado, Legolas solo atino a darle en el hombro, pero con la suficiente fuerza para desequilibrarlo, aprovechando esta pequeña oportunidad, Legolas rodó sobre si, queriendo poner la mayor distancia posible entre el y el no muy cabal de su amigo, al volver la mirada, noto en un rincón de la cueva se encontraban sus cuchillos, arco y ropa, hacia ahí se dirigía cuando una fuerte mano apreso su delgado tobillo.   
- ¡Vamos Legolas, no me digas que eres tímido!- rió Aragorn, - ¿o es que eres virgen? ¿Es eso?.Te prometo que seré gentil- rió nuevamente, al escuchar esto un rubor profundo decoro la cara de Legolas   
¡Por supuesto que era inocente!- bien sabia Aragorn que los elfos solo se aman y unen una vez en la vida- aunque eso no hacia a Legolas ignorante en el arte de amar entre dos seres del mismo sexo, tampoco lo dejaba mas tranquilo, lo que fuera a suceder seria en contra de su voluntad, y eso tampoco era bueno.   
Al ver la reacción de Legolas, Aragorn rió mas profundamente, -seré el primero y ultimo en reclamarte mi virgen príncipe- y diciendo esto, jalo hacia si el tobillo que ya tenia sujeto, torciendo a un lado hasta que escucho con satisfacción un leve quejido de dolor del elfo.   
-¡Maldito seas Aragorn!- vocifero Legolas, con todo el odio y desafió que pudo mostrar. Dolor, angustia y vergüenza se le juntaban en un solo momento, la impotencia no hacia las cosas mas fáciles.   
- Ya lo estoy mi querido elfo- fue la fría respuesta del mortal al momento que tomaba el otro tobillo de Legolas, y tirándolos hacia arriba y abajo, doblando sus rodillas, dejando todo expuesto al elfo, que no había dejado de forcejear, pero entre mas resistencia ponía, mas débil y fatigado quedaba Legolas.- ¿Qué me pasa?-   
-Veré que te guste- musito Aragorn recorriendo con su lengua los profundos surcos del cuerpo del elfo, que ahora , tembloroso, solo podía resistir el ataque de su cuerpo.   
-¡ Estel, detente, yo no deseo esto!- ,- ¡ no así, no así!-   
Un pequeño grito cruzo sus labios del elfo cuando sintió que algo húmedo y caliente lo traspasaba, su virilidad que había empezado a desfallecer, cobro nuevos bríos, todas estas nuevas sensaciones golpeaban los sentidos de Legolas, dejándolo jadeando, casi sin aire.   
-¿vez mi dulce Legolas? Lo haré bien para ti, te daré solo placer, ¿ mmm? –   
Legolas no respondió, temiendo que su voz lo traicionara, enojo y pena bañaban sus facciones, y sorpresa segundos después al sentir que el hombre ubicaba sus temblorosas piernas a los costados, no se encontraba preparado cuando la boca del hombre lo tomo por completo, soltando un gemido para placer del mortal, pasaron minutos de exquisita tortura, leves quejidos se escuchaban del agobiado Legolas.

Legolas flotaba en un mundo de placer, que al principio, gracias a la húmeda acción previa, no noto un dedo que ahora se deslizaba hacia dentro, penetrándolo, trato de apartarse empujando las piernas, pero solo logro que Aragorn empujara con más fuerza y se deslizara mas adentro.   
- ¡ Detente Estel!- ¡por favor!-   
Un segundo dedo se unió al primero, estirándolo incómodamente, empujando, dentro, mas dentro.   
-¡aahh!- exclamo Legolas sin poder evitarlo, una ola de placer más intensa que antes recorría su cuerpo,   
-¡ ¿Que me estas haciendo Estel?!- pero este no respondió, solo se limito a continuar con su tarea con mas fervor.   
Sintiendo que el Elfo estaba listo para recibirlo,Aragorn subió ambas piernas a sus anchos hombros, lubrico su dura virilidad con un poco del líquido claro que ahora goteaba levemente del elfo y empezó a empujar, sin detenerse, hasta el final.   
El dolor que sintió Legolas en esos momentos, era el mas grande que jamás había sentido en su inmortal existencia, y eso que había sufrido heridas graves en sus innumerables patrullajes, pero este dolor, este dolor era inmisericorde, lo rasgaba y humillaba, gruesas lagrimas caían de sus intensos ojos azules, dientes apretados queriendo sofocar el grito que se acumulaba en su garganta, un temblor fino recorría todo su cuerpo, pequeñas aperladas gotas cubrían su frente.   
Aragorn ahora se empezaba a mover a un ritmo que no se podía ignorar, cada empuje suyo acompañado de un gemido del elfo.   
-¡Siénteme dentro de ti Legolas, te lleno completamente!, - rodando y empujando su cadera para dar énfasis a la frase, provocando otro gemido de Legolas.   
- Po..Por favor Estel, detente, mmmph… por favor, ughhh,te lo suplico! -   
-Que lindo suplicas mi Legolas- respondió Aragorn, que para nada se escuchaba fatigado, e inclinándose reclamo de nuevo la roja y temblorosa boca, retirándose solo para verlo fijamente a los ojos.   
-¡Estel, detén esta locura, estas a tiempo, por favor, regresa ,regresa a mi, no dejes que el gane! - por un momento Legolas creyó que su Estel había regresado, podía sentir la lucha interna del hombre, como se debatía.   
-¿Legolas? - Vino el suave nombre, como un suspiro de la boca de Aragorn, -¡ ¿Que en nombre de Varda estoy haci..?! - Cerrando los ojos Aragorn inhalo profundamente, y un sonido siseante salio de sus labios   
El aura oscura que emanaba de el parecía cobrar nuevas fuerzas, y ahora abarcaba toda la cueva y esto solo aumento mas la angustia y congoja en el corazón del elfo, porque sabia que Estel estaba ahí, muy profundamente, pero ahí, pero que no estaba ganando la batalla.   
- ¡Estel, Estel, regresa a mi! –grito Legolas en suave elfico   
Pero no obtuvo respuesta, cuanto el mortal volvió abrir los ojos, estaban tan o mas opacos que antes, su cara con una mueca burlona.   
- ¡No me hables nunca mas en esa maldita lengua ¡- y volvió a empujar mas fuerte – si mas fuerte se podía- otra embestida, otro quejido de Legolas.   
-Siente cada pulgada de mí, porque soy el único que te exigirá así de aquí en adelante, estoy hecho para ti y tú para mí, Ya estamos unidos para siempre y tú lo sabes-   
De pronto un dolor punzante le hizo saber que el hombre se había retirado, no pronto encontró alivio, cuando dos ásperas manos lo giraron sobre su estomago, lo tomaron por las finas caderas, levantándolo lo suficiente para que su lastimada abertura se encontraba con la firme virilidad de Aragorn, mirando sobré su hombro ,Legolas vio que los grises ojos de Aragorn ahora brillaban con una luz rojiza, y una sensación de maldad salían de ellos.   
-¡ No Estel, no mas ¡-¡Estel!-¡ Por favor!, ¡no mas …ughhhh!¡   
Aragorn empujo de nuevo, pero esta vez mas lentamente, alargando la penosa tortura, inmediatamente comenzó a arremeter con más fuerza y pasión,   
-¡Oh!-¡Legolas eres tan estrecho! – ¡mi dulce y virgen Legolas!-   
Legolas no pudo bloquear la sensaciones y emociones que iban en vertiginoso aumento; asco, humillación, enojo, odió, compasión, piedad… y placer.   
Placer que se mezclo con dolor -y cada empujón que daba Aragorn rozaba con esa pequeña zona suya que lo hacia ver estrellas cada vez mas y mas brillantes, una de las manos de Aragorn ahora se ocupaba de su muy sensible virilidad, y se inclinaba con tal fuerza que sentía el pecho del hombre sobre su espalda, la caliente boca mordiendo su hombro, marcándolo, sangrándolo… hasta que todo exploto en una brillante luz, y por unos segundos Legolas creyó que los Valar habían escuchado sus suplicas .   
Pero pronto la verdad lo encaro al sentir la semilla del hombre explotar en sus profundidades, y lo último que escucho fue el gemido de placer de Est… -no, no su Estel-, de Aragorn, cuando alcanzo su propio clímax. Sintió muy vagamente que Aragorn se retiraba, y que girándolo de lado, lo abrasaba posesivamente por la cintura, Legolas abraso la fría pero confortante oscuridad que lo envolvió.

 Please review


	4. CAPI 6

CAPITULO 6

Legolas miro alrededor, era tal la paz y tranquilidad que sentía su corazón, que por unos instantes se quedo ahí, de pie, solo respirando y disfrutando tranquilamente.  
-¡Estoy en la Sala de Mandos!-, pensó -¡por fin los Valar han tenido piedad de mi! –

Una luz dorada llamo su atención, que se hacia cada vez mas brillante.

-¿nana?-

-Legolas, Hoja verde- fue la suave respuesta que recibió.  
- ¿Mi señora Galadriel? - pregunto consternado Legolas, al ver la grácil figura que se acercaba, ¿es entonces que todavía su Fëar no había llegado a la Sala de Mandos?, o ¿era que un Valar había tomado la forma de la gentil Dama Dorada? ¿Estaba soñando?

- No temas mi buen Legolas, porque no todo esta perdido-

_ Entonces mostrara una señal  
De que el Destino esta cerca  
Al Medio Alto veras entonces  
Con el Daño de Isildur en la mano_

-Pero de ti depende el final –  
- ¡¿el final?-, el final si mi Dama, pero de Arda me temo, si Aragorn no es detenido, por favor mi gentil Dama!, ¡que funesto destino!-  
- ¿Que puedo hacer yo?, ¿Un elfo roto y quebrado?, ¿Que depende de mi? -

-Los tres anillos no pueden ser utilizados, hasta que Sauron sea vencido- esto depende de ti mi noble príncipe -.

-¿?-

-La ayuda esta en camino, no estarás solo- el blanco bastón se levantara de nuevo- fue la sencilla respuesta.

-Hasta entonces, no toda esperanza esta pérdida-  
- aun-  
Y con estas palabras la imagen etérea empezó a menguar-

- ¡Espera mi buena dama, no entiendo!- por favor dime, ¿que tengo que ver con Sauron?- ¿que bastón?- ¡Espera, necesito saber…!-

-¿?-

Legolas despertó confuso, tardo un poco en enfocarse y recordar su precaria situación.

-¿Que había querido decir la Dama Galadriel con todo eso?-  
-¡Esos Noldor!- les gusta complicarlo todo, -¿porque no pueden ser mas claros? – Pensó frustrado Legolas- ¡razón tiene mi Ada de criticarlos así!-

Una luz entraba ahora por la entrada de la pequeña cueva, - debe ser mas de medio día- pensó, trato de incorporarse, pero un agudo dolor en su trasero lo detuvo en seco, tuvo que apretar los puños para no quejarse en voz alta, - un momento- puedo mover mis manos- razonó y al llevarlas arriba noto que estaban vendadas y que un leve olor herbal provenía de ellas, ya no dolían como antes, una rápida inspección y noto también que todas las lastimaduras y moretones habían empezado ya a desaparecer, tenia puesto sus polainas y una camiseta color vino que no le pertenecía , un rápido olfateo y descubrió la esencia del hombre en el, pero mejor esto que nada –pensó- el dolor que lo había detenido empezaba a menguar, parece que le tomaría un poco mas de tiempo en sanar esa delicada zona, -¿ cuanto tiempo habré dormido?-

-¡Mis cuchillos!- pensó, recordando donde los había visto la noche anterior, recorriendo con la vista de nueva cuenta alrededor y agudizando su oído por si alguien se acercaba, al tiempo que los buscaba – y que para su pesar no encontraba- escuchaba un clamor afuera, muchas voces y gritos excitados, como si el grupo de odiosos orcos estuviera listo para arremeter en una lucha.

Era de pensarse que no contaría dos veces con la suerte de ver sus cuchillos tirados descuidadamente.  
De pronto Legolas sintió un frió recorrer su espalda, de pie, dirigió su mirada a la entrada de la cueva y Aragorn entro instantes después- lo había percibido, pero no lo había escuchado-

-¿Ya estas despierto amor?- ¡bien!, entonces estamos listos para partir-  
-"¿Mi amor?, ¿partir?" – pensó Legolas, y tomando valor, levantando la frente pregunto casualmente,  
- ¿Partir, a donde?- no esperando en verdad recibir contestación alguna.  
- Isengard-  
-"¡Isengard!, la morada de Saruman el Blanco, ¿pero que quiere Aragorn con ese Traidor?-"  
Como adivinando sus pensamientos – "¿o era el lazo que ahora compartían?", Aragorn contesto de buena gana.  
- Le rendiré cuentas a ese viejo mago, no tiene la menor idea con quien se enfrenta-

-¿Y los demás, donde están?- ¿Qué has hecho con ellos?-  
-Boromir esta muerto- dijo Aragorn sin mostrar ninguna compasión y si una risa sarcástica - ¡el muy estúpido murió queriendo defender a los medianos!-  
"Boromir, ¿muerto?, no, si alguien estaba codicioso del anillo ese era Boromir, y ahora el Hijo de Gondor había muerto en forma heroica, mientras que Aragorn…"  
-Y de ti dependen que sigan con vida mi querido Legolas -  
-¿Que quieres decir? -  
-Simple, obedéceme en todo por tu "libre voluntad" y te juro que nada le pasara a ellos o al entúpido enano-  
-"¡Gimli esta vivo y los medianos!"  
-¡No puedes exigir esto de mi!- ¡no después de lo que paso!- ¡no puedes!- contesto indignadamente Legolas y un poco exaltado.  
-Puedo y lo hago, ahora estamos unidos te guste o no, y te repito se "buen elfo" y nada les pasara-.  
-…..  
-¿ Y bien?, no me gustaría tomarte por la fuerza cada vez que quiera- rió Aragorn (- una risa que ya empezaba a odiar Legolas-) pero lo haré si se me antoja-  
-¡!….  
-Estoy esperando elfo, no me provoques-  
-De acuerdo Aragorn-, contesto Legolas en forma áspera, - cuidando de no jurar nada – y agregando mentalmente "por el momento".

Un griterío los interrumpió.  
-¡Matadlos, matadlos a todos!- rugían las voces de los Uruk.  
-¡¿Que demonios pasa?!- aulló Aragorn precipitándose hacia fuera.  
Legolas miro sobre el hombro del hombre, no pensaba huir si con esto ponía en peligro la vida de sus amigos, además un elfo desarmado en contra de un ejército de Uruk no era buena idea.  
Agudizando la mirada, alcanzo a ver un grupo de hombres… no, no hombres, ¡elfos!- "¿Los Galadrim?", "¿esta es la ayuda de la que había hablado la Dama de Lórien?".  
"¿Haldir?, ¿es Haldir el Elfo que luchaba encarnizadamente al frente de sus hombres?, ¡si, es Haldir ¡".

-¡Haldir!- grito Legolas, al momento que se adelantaba a Aragorn. Sus miradas se encontraron unos segundos, pero eso basto para hacerle saber al Capitán Galadrim la situación en que se encontraban, Haldir solo afirmo tristemente con la cabeza antes de seguir en la lucha que ya empezaba a encarnizarse.  
¡Mátenlos, acaben con todos!- vocifero Aragorn, -¡Lurtz, Ugluk!- ¡mátenlos!-  
-¡No ¡- exclamó Legolas, queriéndose adelantar a los capitanes uruks, Aragorn lo sujeto por una de sus muñecas y lo empujo de nuevo a la cueva.  
-¡Shagrat,Azog,Bolgo!- a la orden de su nuevo amo, los tres uruks se prestaron a recibir ordenes  
-¡ Nadie entra y nadie sale de aquí!- ¿ entendido?- me responderán con sus miserables vidas-  
-Con un asentimiento de cabeza, las tres bestias se plantaron delante de la entrada, gruñendo y babeando, después de todo- ¡se perderían la diversión!-

A Legolas no le quedo mas remedio que escuchar como se desarrollaba la batalla, y esperar como resultaba todo, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que poco después escucho la orden de retirada de Haldir, Aragorn entro mas tarde, la mirada llena de ira, un poco maltrecho por la pelea, pero fuera de eso completo.  
-¡Malditos,-vocifero – no pude matar a ninguno!-  
Un suspiro de alivio de Legolas.  
-¡Pero pronto verán quien es su Señor, y desearan no haber nacido!-  
Ahora el brillo rojizo volvía a sus ojos, su respiración se hacia mas rápida y entrecortada, por unos minutos no dijo nada, solo caminando de aquí para allá como animal enjaulado, de pronto se dirigió a Legolas que había estado meditando la situación –Haldir les seguía la pista y seguramente informaría a la Dama lo ocurrido, pero seguro que ella ya estaba enterada de todo-suspiro.  
-No te alegres, Legolas, no escaparan de mis perros que los siguen- ahora tus manos al frente-  
-¿? –  
Un fuerte bofetón, hizo que legolas retrocediera un paso.  
-¡No me hagas repetir mis ordenes Elfo!-  
Tomando fuerzas de su orgullo, Legolas levanto la frente, y mirando a los ojos Aragorn ( que ahora tenían su color gris normal) adelanto ambas manos.  
Aragorn empezó atarlas, pero para sorpresa de Legolas, con sumo cuidado, sobre el vendaje, y cuidando de no apretarlas en demasía.  
-" ¿ como puede ser tan cruel un momento y tierno en el siguiente?" "Como si de verdad le interesara"- bueno, eso de tierno nada que ver, mas bien considerado-

-No entiendo por que me limitas, si bien sabes que no deseo poner en peligro a mis amigos escapando- exclamo casi en un suspiro Legolas.  
-¿Mmm?- me gusta verte atado, eso es todo- dijo Aragorn y una precaución extra no hace mal-.  
-¡Vamos!- exclamo Aragorn una vez que hubo terminado, y tomando a Legolas por el antebrazo los llevo afuera.  
-¡ahhh!- el sol, como lo había extrañado, era ya casi el atardecer, pero los rayos todavía eran tibios y ¡el aire! …  
- ¡Sube ¡- ordeno Aragorn sacando de sus reconfortantes momentos a Legolas.  
-"¿Subir?"- fue en esos momentos que Legolas reparo en el corcel que señalaba el mortal, -"¿de donde había salido?" esta raza solo se da en Rohan, al saber de Legolas, y Rohan estaba resistiendo los embates del Señor Oscuro, ¿o no?-.  
Con la gracia que caracteriza a los elfos, Legolas monto,- no, sino con una pequeña molestia- y Aragorn detrás suyo – para pesar del elfo-.  
Desde esta pequeña pero ventajosa altura, Legolas escaneo el área queriendo encontrar a sus pequeños amigos, enano incluido – pensó divertido por un momento- entre toda la multitud de bestias, que en estos momentos se daba cuenta que era demasiado numeroso – muy desalentador-.

-Están mas atrás, vivos y fuera de tu alcance- respondió nuevamente Aragorn- y así seguirán el tiempo que tú quieras- rodeando con un brazo la esbelta cintura de Legolas atrayéndolo hacia si, y con el otro tomando las riendas.  
No contento con la respuesta ni la acción de Aragorn, Legolas se mantuvo quieto y muy tenso.

-Será un largo viaje a Isengard- pensó.

Fedia: yo tampoco tengo nada contra Arwen, pero mientas mas lejos mejor, ji ji ji, y tip Aragorn Love Legolas con o sin anillo -, y tip. serpentinas y confetti, tambores y platillos, para ti, mi first review¡¡

thesesshogroupie: tip, tip, tambien son mis preferidos, ya veremos que les deparo mas adelante muhaaaa -.

thesadness:gracias, esperemos seguimos por aca, y hare lo posible por complacerte.

Iona: ¿ verdad que no tenia nada de angustiante? ya decia yo, ji ji ji, y tip, aunque este capi quedo flojo, espero mejorarlo en el prox, -. gracias por tus review!! me alientas a seguir escribiendo

Que les parecio?. Continuamos?

-


	5. CAPI 7

Capitulo 7

Unos días habían pasado desde que dejaran Amon Hen, cabalgando hacia el oeste, no habían acampado, si acaso descansado un par de horas entre jornadas, cosa que no molestaba a Legolas, entre menos "oportunidades" de estar solo con Aragorn, mejor, además solo parecía estar contento besándolo y abrazándolo , claro que contándole al oído todo lo que le haría al llegar a Isengard,- situación nada prometedora- y tampoco se veía que Aragorn resintiera las largas horas de viaje, pero -¿ y sus amigos?- ¿ resistirían este paso?-

También había tenido tiempo para pensar en las palabras de la Dama de Lothlórien: "al Medio alto veras entonces", ese ¿era Aragorn?, era obvio que el "Dañó de Isildur" era el anillo, ¿pero que señal se refería? Y ¿a que destino?;" "el blanco bastón se levantara de nuevo", el único bastón blanco a saber de Legolas era el Báculo de Saruman, pero ¿no era el un traidor?, solo que, ¿otro Istari? Gandalf, ¡no!, Gandalf había perecido bajo el cruel látigo del Barlog, ¡maldición! - ¿Por qué tantos acertijos? - ¡No hay tiempo!-

-Tendremos que pasar por Endoras-, meditaba Legolas, si no ha caído, nos prestaran ayuda, por lo menos a liberar a los Hobbits,- y así tendré una oportunidad de escapar-…

- ¡Hacia el norte, hacia los Vados de Isen, seguiremos directo a Isengard!, - a este paso llegaremos al anochecer a Isengard querido Legolas -¡deseo llegar hoy mismo y jugar un rato contigo!-  
-"¡Oh, no!, no,"- Aragorn, comento Legolas volteando sobre su hombro – ¿No seria prudente abastecernos y descansar una jornada en Rohan?- tus tropas parecen agotadas-  
-¡No hay tiempo que perder, seguirán hasta que yo diga! - ¡llegando a Isengard descansaremos!, además Rohan ya es mió –

-" ¡No!"-

-Un gran dañó me ha infligido en verdad Saruman, a mi y a todo mi reinado- dijo-; y no lo olvidare, cuando nos encontremos frente a frente.

¿Porque hablaba Aragorn siempre en primera persona?,- como si Enemigo Oscuro guiara sus palabras, pero se supone que el anillo solo corrompe a quien lo posee, pensó Legolas- el objetivo del anillo era llegar a su amo, el cual ,además, se refugiaba en su Torre Oscura, Barad-dúr, -el Ojo Rojo estaba sobre ellos, podía sentirlo, por la oscura presencia en Aragorn…, además en el "anillo" residía todo su poder, -¿pero no antes había estado en manos de los Hobitts sin manifestarse su presencia?- y aunado a todo esto no habría ayuda ahora de Rohan-

Un chillido agudo en el cielo raso corto sus cavilaciones, hubo aullidos y gritos por parte de la tropas, - ¡Nazgúl!- ¡Nazgúl!- gritaron algunos en la lengua común.  
-¡ Ah, bien, mis sirvientes!- comento lleno de placer Aragorn- le darán mis primeros saludos a ese viejo mal nacido, já-  
"Oh, no, esto no se veía nada bien, una cosa eran los Uruks siguiendo ciegamente a Aragorn, ¡¿pero los Nazgúl?!- ¿como, en nombre de los Valar tenia Aragorn voluntad sobre un Jinete Negro?, a menos que…"

-¡No puedo esperar hasta que lleguemos a Isengard mi exquisito elfo!- ¡te haré mió muchas veces esta misma noche!- ¿ves?, ya estoy duro para ti- comento en susurros al oído al Legolas mientras movía sus caderas detrás del elfo.

-¡" No, no, oh Valar, no me abandonen!"-

Como lo había dicho Aragorn, esa misma noche llegaron a las puertas de Isegard, en otros tiempos había sido hermoso, y por el corría el Insen, pero ahora la mayor parte del valle había sido convertida en un páramo de malezas y espinos, trabajo de esclavos de Saruman, de cuales no había ni señal de ellos. Cruzando las puertas, al centro de ese valle desértico, se erguía Orthanc, la ciudadela de Saruman, triste copia de la Torre Oscura, nada verde crecía ahí, sólo cobre, hierro y mármol.  
Pero las puertas habían sido arrancadas de sus goznes y yacían retorcidas, había piedras resquebrajadas por doquier, había brechas y fisuras, pero la Torre seguía en pie.

Del otro lado de la desolada llanura, vieron unas sombras que se acercaban a ellos.  
Una comitiva de orcos y uruks los recibieron. – bienvenido amo, lo estábamos esperando, todo esta dispuesto-.  
-¡Bien!- fue todo lo que dijo Aragorn, sus ojos con ese brillo de fuego de nueva cuenta, su cara contorsionada en una mueca entre placer y alegría.

Llegaron al los pies de Orthanc, Aragorn desmonto junto con Legolas, y tomándolo del brazo nuevamente, subieron por los escalones hacia la única entrada de la Torre. La oscuridad y pesadumbre era terrible, y Legolas tuvo que recurrir a todas sus fuerzas para no salir precipitadamente de ahí.

Dirigiéndose a uno de los Uruks, Shagrat, para ser exactos, -el mismo que custodiara la cueva en Amon Hen-, le entrego al elfo.  
-¡Custodiadlo hacia una de las habitaciones en la parte superior, que coma y se asee!- ¡los medianos y el enano a las mazmorras!-  
-¡No, Aragorn, no!-.  
¡No pongas un solo dedo sobre ellos!- continuo sin prestar atención al elfo, que te ayude alguien de tu confianza!- ¡y recuerda, ningún rasguño!- sorprendido y temeroso, el uruk solo atino a afirmar con la cabeza rápidamente, tomando al elfo, llamo alguno de sus camaradas y se adentro en los oscuros umbrales, Legolas lucho todo el camino hacia "sus aposentos" pero todo en vano.

Mas tarde, lo lejos un chillido estridente, bruscamente interrumpido, un lamento, partió de una ventana abierta en lo más alto de la Torre.

Nota. me alcanzo el tiempo de otro capi, que aunque corto, espero les guste, no se como quedemos ahora que se actualizo FFN, estaremos al pendiente.

Chao.


	6. CAPÌ 8

Capitulo 8

-¡Ni una maldita ventana, ni una!, ¡Maldición, ¿como quiere Aragorn que un elfo sobreviva así?!-  
Legolas caminaba en círculos en la amplia pero sofocante habitación donde había sido colocado, una gran cama abarcaba gran parte del espacio, algunas sillones, una mesita con unas viandas a medio comer y vino-, unas sillas, una chimenea que ardía, dando a la habitación una apariencia mas tétrica con las sombras rojizas que producía, un pequeño apartado para la tina y el baño y eso era todo, lo que mas molestaba a Legolas es que no había ni una ventana donde mirar las estrellas, solo negros muros a dondequiera que dirigiera la vista.  
-¡Me voy a volver loco si no salgo pronto de aquí!- vocifero Legolas exasperado, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, Legolas suspiro, "tranquilo, respira, ocupa toda esa energía para salir de este embrollo, respira".

Bueno, lo primero era romper el negro encadenamiento que tenia sometido el anillo a Aragorn,- ¿pero como?-, si lograba esto, las posibilidades que Estel volviera a ser el mismo eran altas, o por lo menos que luchara contra la tentación del Oscuro, lo segundo era liberar a los medianos y enano, y tal vez una pequeña esperanza podría forjarse, llevar de vuelta a Mordor al maldito anillo, y tal vez… ¿y los Galadrim?, ¿habrían podido llegar a Lorien y pedir ayuda? . Y Había otra cosa que atemorizaba mas a Legolas, no había querido admitirlo antes, pero siempre había tenido un sentimiento latente por Estel, sentimiento que nunca maduro a amor por su respeto a la relación entre Arwen y Estel, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente, y aunque Aragorn estaba bajo el control del Oscuro, en Legolas se habían despertados deseos y sensaciones que nunca había sentido y que no acababa de comprender, ¿era amor? ¿O solo pasión? ¿Era la influencia del anillo? ¿Estel correspondía estos sentimientos?, ¡No!, Estel estaba siendo usado por el anillo, ¿o no? y todos estos últimos pensamientos lo aterraba más.

Legolas no sabia cuantas horas había pasado encerrado, pero empezaba a ponerse un poco claustrofóbico, así que opto por sentarse junto al fuego, y aunque como elfo, no resentía el frió, la pequeña danza del fuego le ayudaba a enfocarse y calmarse un poco. Había pasado algún tiempo así cuando escucho el ruido de la pesada puerta al abrirse, una gran oscuridad empezó a llenar la alcoba, abarcando cada rincón, esquina y ranura de la habitación.  
Un temblor fino empezó apoderarse del cuerpo del elfo, que inconcientemente subía ambas rodillas al mentón.  
-Veo que estabas esperándome, bien-  
-… –  
-Ven conmigo –  
Legolas se levanto de su sitio y empezó a acercarse a Aragorn, quien "curiosamente" se hallaba cerca de la cama.

"debo hacer algo, debo quitarle el anillo, ¿pero como?, debo arriesgarme"

Aragorn no se veía fatigado, muy al contrario, lleno de energía y pasión, pasión que demostró al empezar a abrazar y besar al elfo, empezó a empujar a Legolas a la cama a la vez que empezaba a desatar los elaborados nudos del frente de la camiseta del elfo, desanimado un poco por esto, rudamente la deslizo hacia abajo, aprovechando las mangas para inmvolizar un poco al elfo, poco después Legolas yacía sobre su espalda en las suaves sabanas de la cama. Ahora Legolas podía sentir la piel caliente de Aragorn sobre su pecho, en que momento se había despojado de sus ropas Aragorn, Legolas no sabía, todo lo que sabía era que no podía evitar esas sensaciones que despertaba las caricias del mortal.

-Este acabado ¿sabes?- suspiro a su oído Aragorn  
-…-  
-¡Ese viejo chocho no me dará más problemas!-  
-¡Saruman! ¿Lo has... lo has matado?-  
-Peor que eso mi querido Legolas, en estos momentos debe estar deseando que eso hubiera hecho, já-  
-¿Y los Hobbits y Gimli?-  
- ¿mmm?- ahora Aragorn estaba ocupado con el nudo del pantalón del elfo.  
- ¿Están bien, están... están con vida?-  
- Con tono de exasperado Aragorn replico - ¿te lo he prometido o no? Ahora pórtate bien-  
-¡Pero no los he visto desde aquel día, necesito verlos!, ¡quiero verlos!-  
-¡Y ya te dije que depende de ti Legolas!- enfatizando su frase retirando los pantalones del cuerpo del elfo.  
Legolas cerró fuertemente los ojos, la vergüenza de nuevo se le subía a la cara, sintió un cambio de presión en la cama, suponiendo que Aragorn se había levantado, pero no abrió los ojos.  
-No te muevas y abre las piernas-  
-…-  
- Legolas-  
De mala gana Legolas cumplió, "oh Valar, no puede hacerlo de nuevo, piensa Legolas, piensa, debes hacer algo"

-Vamos Legolas, abre los ojos, son tan hermosos, es una pena-

Cuando los abrió Legolas no pudo evitar un pequeño gemido de sorpresa al ver a Aragorn totalmente desnudo, sólo el dorado brillo del anillo desviaba un reflejo a su cara y era lo único que sobresalía del pecho desnudo del mortal – además de su evidente virilidad-

-Eres tan hermoso Legolas, desde hace tiempo me había dado cuenta, desde hace tiempo yo…-  
-¿?-  
- Voy hacerte mió tan profundamente, que nunca podrás olvidarme-  
Otro escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del elfo, pero lo que Legolas no supo discernir si era de miedo o de anticipación a las palabras del hombre.  
Aragorn se metió de nuevo a la cama, y acabo de retirar lo que quedaba de la fina camiseta del elfo, tomando ambas muñecas en una sola mano, las llevo por arriba de la cabeza del elfo, y entre un poco brusco y un poco ansioso empezó a buscar esa dulce boca.  
La confusión de nuevo se apodero de Legolas, al notar que su cuerpo respondía a las caricias de Aragorn ¿que pasaba con el? ¿No hace poco deseaba que esto no pasara? ¿Entonces por que no podía evitar los pequeños gemidos que escapaban de su boca, el rápido latir de su corazón, el calor que se repartía en todo su cuerpo?  
Con su mano libre, Aragorn empezó a prestar más atención a ese pequeño rincón en el cuerpo del elfo, forcejeando Legolas trato de alejarse de nuevo.  
-¡No!-  
-No voy hacer todo el trabajo aquí elfo, correspóndeme o mis "perros" jugaran un rato con tus amigos ¿esta claro?-  
Legolas se relajo de nuevo sobre las satinadas sabanas y correspondió a medias el beso de Aragorn.  
-Buen elfo, ahora separa más las piernas… más- Aragorn libero las muñecas del elfo y se hinco entre sus piernas  
-Ahora tócate-  
-¡??-  
-Lentamente, vamos Legolas-  
Con la cara roja de humillación – que en verdad no se le había quitado desde hace tiempo- Legolas empezó a marcar un suave pero firme ritmo sobre su virilidad, cuando ya estaba acelerando el ritmo, Aragorn se inclino un poco mas, retiro la mano del elfo, y toma ambas erecciones en una sola mano, frotándolos entre si, Legolas tuvo que sujetar fuertemente las sabanas a cada lado de su costados para no gemir de nueva cuenta.  
-¿Vez? Te gusta, pero aún no lo sabes-  
Aragorn se retiro, y subiendo una larga pierna a su hombro empezó rápidamente a preparar al elfo, un dedo, enseguida dos. Legolas inhalo profundamente, aunque habían pasado días desde que el hombre lo tomara, la zona se sentía delicada y no pudo evitar un gemido de dolor.  
-¡No!-  
Aragorn hizo caso omiso, y pronto encontró esa zona especial en el elfo.  
Legolas apretó más fuerte las sabanas y los labios, pero no pudo evitar un pequeño gemido y no de dolor precisamente...  
Contento con la reacción del Legolas, Aragorn retiro sus dedos y rápidamente posiciono las largas piernas del elfo sobre sus hombros y en un rápido movimiento penetro al elfo, pero solo lo suficiente para que la punta de su virilidad rozara con esa zona especial.  
Por mas que lo intento Legolas, no pudo evitar gritar de nueva cuanta ante la brusca invasión, pero al rozar Aragorn repetidamente esa zona, pronto sus gritos se convirtieron en leves gemidos, y gritos de nueva cuanta cuando Aragorn lo penetro por completo en un solo empujón

Sus pechos estaba tan cerca, que rozaban uno con otro, al igual que sus caderas, Aragorn empezó a presionar mas cuerpo contra el elfo, sujetando de nueva cuanta las delgadas muñecas del elfo, Legolas noto una sensación quemante en su pecho, que empezaba a crecer hasta hacerse insoportable, un dolor que quería devorarle el alma entera.  
-¡Ara Aragorn, quema!, ¡el anillo me quema, ughhhh! , ¡Quítatelo, por favor! ¡Ughhhh por favor!-  
-Legolas, ¿que pasa mi amor?-  
-¡El anillo! , ¡Me lastima! , ¡No lo soporto, por favor, ughhhh, quítatelo!-  
Aragorn dudo por unos segundos, su lazo con el anillo era muy fuerte, pero si con esto no lastimaba al elfo mas de lo necesario, "que te importa su dolor, tendrá que acostumbrarse, pero… no... yo..."  
Con un fluido movimiento se retiro la cadena y la deposito en una mesita a lado de la cama, Legolas aprovecho esto para reponerse un poco, en verdad no esperaba que Aragorn lo escuchara, y comprendió en un instante lo que había pasado, ¡el anillo!, ¡se lo había quitado! ¿Pero podría recuperar a Estel?  
Aragorn volvió en un instante a aprisionar entre sus brazos al elfo, pero para sorpresa de Legolas sus movimientos se hicieron mas suaves, mas cuidadosos, lo besaba repetidamente y tan ligeros eran lo besos, que parecían mariposas pasajeras en su cara, cuello y orejas, murmuraba palabras cariñosas al oído del elfo, y en cada empujón buscaba esa zona que haría ver estrellas a Legolas, -"este es mi Estel" -pensó Legolas, "¡Si, es Estel!"  
-¡Estel, Estel!- Grito Legolas al momento que ambos alcanzaban su clímax.

Como paralizado por un rayo, Aragorn se detuvo, su respiración se hizo mas rápida y entrecortada, su cabeza volteando de un lado a otro, como negando algo, finalmente un grito salio de sus labios.  
-¿Le… Legolas, eres tu?-  
-¡Oh, gracias a Elbereth que eres tú Estel!-  
Aragorn miraba al elfo debajo de si con grandes y húmedos ojos, en un momento de cordura recordando casi todo, se llevo ambas manos a la cara, sollozando.  
-¡Oh Legolas, perdóname, por favor perdóname!, yo… yo...-  
Aragorn se retiro del elfo, dejándolo respirar y acomodarse un poco, Legolas recupero el aliento y miraba con pena Estel, en este estado, parecía que 20 años le habían caído encima de pronto, se veía agotado, como si hubiera librado una larga lucha, " ¿se arrepiente de estar conmigo? ¿ Oh Valar, en que estoy pensando?".  
-Estel, escúchame, no toda esta perdido, debemos ayudar a nuestros amigos, debemos liberarlos, y... y ayudarlos a cometer su tarea, ¿recuerdas? ¿ La misión, La Comunidad? Por favor Estel-  
-Si, si, la comunidad, los Hobitts, el..el anillo…-  
Con esta ultima palabra, Aragorn dirigió su mirada a la mesita de noche, el anillo seguía ahí, llamándolo.  
-¡ El anillo, oh dulce Elbereth, Legolas perdóname por favor- Aragorn se abalanzó hacia Legolas, que por reflejo se alejo un poco hacia atrás.  
-¿Qué hecho? Oh Legolas, ¿Qué he hecho?, yo trate, te juro que yo trate, trate de… trate de resistir la tentación, trate de resistir lo mas que pude, pero el me hizo ver la verdad, la única verdad que reposa en mi corazón-  
-¿?-  
-Pero el la corrompió, el me dijo que tu nunca… yo creí que tu nunca, que… nosotros..-  
Legolas, recuperándose un poco del súbito movimiento del humano, y de sus palabras, se acerco un poco, lo tomo ligeramente, muy ligeramente del hombro.  
-Estel, ya paso, calma, respira, eso es, respira, debes ser fuerte, yo.. yo estoy bien, vamos, toma- adelantando los pantalones a Estel-mientas no tomes el anillo todo estará bien, ahora yo estoy contigo, te ayudare con esta carga, te lo prometo-  
-¿De verdad Legolas, no me dejaras?, ¿lo prometes?-  
-Te lo prometo-  
-…-  
-Ahora lo importante son nuestros amigos-  
-Tienes razón Legolas, tenemos que sacarlos de ahí, tenemos que ayudarlos- dijo Estel con voz temblorosa. Legolas se puso solo los ligeros pantalones, y se acerco ligeramente a Estel  
-Vamos Estel, ahora lo mas importante es ayudar a nuestros amigos, dime, los Uruks, ¿cuantos son?, ¿están en Isengard?, ¿podremos evadirlos?-  
-Todos se han marchado, la mayoría a Rohan y, algunos a Mordor, para después marchar a Gondor, muy pocos quedaron a mi servicio, qui… quiero decir, muy pocos quedaron custodiando la torre-  
-¿Rohan y Gondor? Estas son malas noticias en verdad, pero lo primero es liberar a nuestros amigos, están en las mazmorras ¿verdad?, ¿Cómo llegamos ahí? ¿están custodiados?-  
Un súbito grito de Aragorn provoco que Legolas tomara una par de pasos hacia atrás.  
-¡¿Estel?!-  
-¡No te acerques Legolas!, el...el me llama-  
-¡No Estel, resiste, estoy aquí contigo!-  
-¡No!, ¡tu no comprendes el, el esta dentro de mi, dentro de mi, ughhhh!  
-¡Estel!-  
-….-  
-¿Estel?-

- Bueno, bueno, parece que nos volvemos a encontrar elfo, ¿me extrañaste?-  
-¡!-  
- Parece que tendré que enseñarte de nuevo quien manda aquí elfo-  
-¡Sauron!, sabia qué eras tu!-  
-¡¿Quien mas creías que era estúpido elfo?!, ¡ahora soy tu amo, y cuando te dirijas a mi, me llamaras como tal!-  
-¡Nunca te llamare amo gusano!, ¡y ahora deja a Estel libre!-  
-¡No estas en posición de exigir nada!, y ahora, lamentablemente, tendré que mostrarte algunos modales-  
- ¡Estel, Estel, debes luchar!, ¡ maldición, debes ser fuerte ¡.  
- Muy tarde elfo, él es mío, y tu también-

Fedia: estamos trabajando en un buen final, el cual ya esta cerca, muhaaaa, besos.-.

thesadness: tip. tip. aca andamos con problemas en la red, pero esperemos se resulevan pronto, y que se pueda up date sin problemas, abrazos.

-


	7. CAPITULO 9

CAPITULO 9

La cara de Estel se contorsionó en una mueca de dolor, la odiosa sonrisa apareció en su noble cara.

-¡ ¿Estel?!, ¡ resiste, debes luchar!-  
-Ughhhh, no es eso… el esta dentro de mi Legolas, no puedo, no puedo-

Ahora la sombra se hizo mas pesada, la mirada de Aragorn era roja como el fuego.

-¡Estúpido elfo! ¿ En verdad creías que podías vencerme en ese tonto papel de elfo enamorado? Já-  
-Pero, pero el anillo, no… no lo llevas puesto-  
-¡Imbécil!, no lo necesito ahora que tengo este cuerpo, ahora mi pequeño elfo, tendré que enseñarte una lección-  
-¡Maldito!, déjalo ir, ¡eres un cobarde!, eres un …  
Pero la frase se convirtió en un grito al sentir su cuerpo estrellarse contra el muro, Legolas no se recobraba de este primer ataque, cuando fue de nuevo levantado por los aires para estrellarse en el muro contrario.  
-¿Decías mi querido elfo?-  
-Ughhhh, maldit…  
-mmm, veo que aun no aprendes quien manda aquí elfo, será un verdadero placer enseñarte-

Ahora el elegante cuello del elfo reposaba en la fuerte mano del mortal, no podía mover ni una extremidad, mucho menos un dedo, el agarre era fuerte, amenazándolo con sofocarlo.

-Ahora, dime mi exquisito elfo, ¿ quien es tu amo?-  
-Ughhhh, maldito-  
-¿Quién?- apretando un poco más el delicado cuello.  
-¡Déjalo libre!,! No tienes ningún derecho aliento de orco!-  
- ¡Ah!, ¿y supongo que tu si tienes derechos sobre el, no?, ¡pequeña ramera!-  
-¡Ughhhh!, ¡tu lo obligaste, eras tú todo el tiempo, maldito seas!-  
Aragorn acerco la cara del elfo, lo suficiente para susurrarle al oído, disfrutando el fino temblor del elfo.  
-El te ama ¿ sabes?. Pero el muy estúpido nunca tuvo el valor de decírtelo-  
-¿?-  
- ¡Oh! Pobre elfo ¿ no lo sabias? ¿ Como crees que entre en su corazón?, ahora tendrá que ver como sufres, y no podrá hacer nada –  
-¡ Suéltame maldito, suéltame, sabía que eras tú, sabía que Estel no era capaz de tanta crueldad!-  
-¡No estas en posición de exigir nada elfo!, ahora, déjame pensar, ¿a que jugaremos, mmm?-

No soltando a Legolas de su firme agarre, Aragorn ( o mas bien Sauron, jé) se acerco a su descartada ropa, tomando una daga, ( sip, la misma) la acerco a la cara del elfo.

-Veamos, me pregunto, ¿esas puntiagudas orejas tuyas, serán tan exquisitas tanto para el placer como para el dolor, mmm?-

Legolas sofoco a duras penas un grito al sentir su sensible oreja sufrir bajo el filo de la daga.

Frustrado por la poca respuesta del elfo, lo arrojo de nueva cuenta por los aires metros mas allá. Legolas pudo escuchar una o dos costillas ceder ante el impacto, y el resto de su cuerpo no lo hacia mejor, sangraba profusamente de su oreja derecha y Legolas dudaba si seguía ahí, intento incorporarse, pero desistió al segundo intento, una sombra opaco su visión, cuando levanto la mirada, se encontró con la rojiza mirada de Aragorn.

-¿ Sabes que creo mi lindo elfo?, que tu también lo amas, ¿ no es así mi pequeña ramera?, una verdadera lástima, ninguno de los dos lo sabia, Já, y ahora tendrán que morir sabiéndolo-  
-¿?-  
-mmm, ¿sabes? , así será mas divertido-

Acercándose de nuevo al caído elfo, con un movimiento de muñeca y un pequeño encantamiento, levanto al elfo por los aires, sus brazos se extendieron, y dejaron expuesto pecho y espalda, pequeños cortes, como de una filoso cuchillo, comenzaron aparecer por el perfecto cuerpo de elfo, eran tan rápidos los invisibles ataques, que la mente de Legolas apenas si tuvo tiempo de registrar el ataque, solo poco tiempo después de finalizado este, el dolor agudo en todo su cuerpo le confirmaba la dolorosa realidad, y esta vez no pudo evitar un grito de angustia salir de su boca.

-¡Bien, música para mis oídos!, ¡ pensándolo mejor, creo que te mantendré vivo un poco mas, nunca me cansare de tus gritos, y menos en la cama, mi querido elfo!-  
-¡Nunca maldito, prefiero morir a que me toques de nuevo!-  
-Eso puede arreglarse, pero seria una agonía muy lenta ¿ sabes? Tal vez más tarde, cuando me haya cansado de ti, pero por lo pronto…toda esa sangre…creo que te tomare aquí mismo-  
Otro giro de muñecas y Legolas fue a dar al piso  
-¡Nooo!, ¡no te atrevas a acercarte, libera a Estel, dame la cara si te atreves!-  
-Muy listo querido elfo, muy listo, desafortunadamente, requiero este cuerpo para disfrutarte-  
-¡ Nooo!, ¡ Estel, escúchame, debes luchar!-  
-¡No insistas! , ¡él no puede ayudarte!, mejor haz lo que mejor sabes hacer, gritar para mi-

-¡Aléjate de mi!, ! no te atrevas a acercarte!-  
-¿Tengo que recordarte a tus malditos amigos? ¿lo que les pasara si no me complaces?-  
Aragorn ya se acercaba al tendido y sangrante elfo, y con un giro brusco, lo tendió sobre su estomago, comenzaba a quitarle ( tip, de nueva cuenta) los pantalones, cuando otro giro del elfo lo sorprendió y una patada, esta vez mas certera, en su ingle ,lo dejo doblado de dolor.  
-¡Maldito elfo, te haré pagar caro!-  
Legolas ya medio se incorporaba, pero ya había perdido mucha sangre, sus escasas fuerzas lo abandonaban rápidamente.  
-Prefiero morir antes que me toques de nuevo-  
-Es una verdadera lastima, eres un delicioso manjar, pero …-¡Maldito mortal! ¿ como te atreves a retarme?! Ughhhh!-  
-¡ Estel!-  
-….-  
¡Entonces que así sea!- aulló Aragorn, ya se disponía a lanzar un mortal hechizo cuando de pronto las puertas se abrieron, la sombra retrocedió ante la pura luz que iluminaba la habitación, una noble figura se postro en el centro, su habito era blanco, al igual que su bastón.

-¡Maldito Saruman, debí haberte matado, pero eso puedo arreglarlo ya mismo!-  
-Mira bien Sauron, no soy Saruman, Soy Gandalf, Gandalf El Blanco-  
-¡Ah!, si, Gandalf, así que escapaste del Barlog ¿no?, te enviaron de regreso, ¿ para que? ¿Para detenerme? Já-  
-Legolas. ¿ Estas bien?-  
Hasta ahora Legolas solo había observado el intercambio de palabras, ciertamente el también creía que se trataba de Saruman.  
-Mithrandir, estas vivo-  
- He venido a ustedes en tiempos de necesidad, ¿ puedes levantarte Legolas?-  
- Si Mithrandir yo…  
-¡El elfo es mió! Al igual que este cuerpo, ¡Largarte ahora y perdonare tu miserable vida hechicero!-  
-¡Mithrandir, Estel , sigue ahí, sigue atrapado en su propio cuerpo!-  
-Lo se Príncipe, vamos , quédate a mi lado-  
-¡Dije que el elfo es mió!- tomados por sorpresa ambos, mago y elfo volaron separadamente por los aires, Gandalf se recupero primero y apuntando su báculo, se dirigió a Sauron.  
-¡Afuera Gorthaur!, Ese cuerpo no te pertenece, solo sabes engañar y mentir, ¡fuera!-  
Una blanca aura ilumino de nueva cuenta el lugar, Legolas se reponía ya del impacto, cuando vio horrorizado a Sauron responder el ataque.  
-¡No me vencerás tan fácilmente estúpido viejo!, ¡ no cuando estoy tan cerca de mi meta!-  
-¡La Tierra Media no caerá ante ti Sauron!- No cuando amor y amistad, valor y coraje en esta buena tierra-  
Otro encuentro, otro enfrentamiento de poderes, otro temblor en toda la habitación.  
-¡ ¿Valor, coraje… amor?!- ¿ donde están viejo?, yo no las veo, ni aun en el mismo Rey de los hombres, já-  
-¡Aquí mismo Gorthaur!-  
-¡Estúpido elfo!, ¿ que dices?-  
-¡Que aquí mismo esta mi corazón, que aquí mismo esta mi amor por Estel!-  
-¡Ughhhh!, maldito elfo, ¿ que haces? ¿ Que clase de magia elfica es esta?-  
-No es ninguna magia- contesto Gandalf-es la unión entre estas dos almas que tú mismo propiciaste-  
-¡Ughhhh!, ¡Mientes, maldito, nadie es mas fuerte que yo, nadie es mas fuerte que mi voluntad una vez que lo he corrompido!-  
-¡Fuera Sauron, regresa a tu oscura morada!-  
-¡Calla maldito!, mi anillo, necesito mi…-

Ahora Aragorn se apresuraba a llegar al anillo que reposaba en la mesita, estaba tan débil que no podía levitarlo hacia si.  
-¡Legolas, no debe llegar al anillo o todo estará perdido!-  
-¡Apártate de mi camino elfo, apártate y seré piadoso contigo o !-  
-¡O nada Sauron ,no te tengo mas miedo, mi corazón me da fuerzas!-  
-¡Ughhhh, maldito elfo!- Sauron caía sobre sus rodillas-  
-¿Le…Legolas?-  
-¿Estel?-  
-Rápido Gandalf-suspiro cansado Estel-, rápido Legolas, ahora que esta débil-  
-¡Afuera Sauron, regresa a la oscuridad!- grito Gandalf  
-¡Nunca ¡- rugió Aragorn y se abalanzó sobre el anillo, apartando de un golpe a Legolas Gandalf se encontraba ya a escasos metros de ellos-¡Ahora será mió!, ¡Todo será mió!-  
-¡Perdóname Estel!- se lamento Gandalf al momento que lanzaba una poderoso hechizo.  
-¡Noooo!-  
-¡Legolas!, ¡Legolas! ¿Pero qué has hecho?-

Legolas recibió de lleno el impacto en la espalda, la fuerza de este, había mandado a Aragorn y Legolas al piso, Aragorn sostenía el desfallecido cuerpo del elfo en sus brazos.

-¡Ughhhh!, ¿Legolas?, Ughhhh, Ga…Gandalf, ahora, ahora!-  
- ¡Regresa a tu morada Sauron, fuera!-

Una nube negra salio de la boca de Estel, se elevo por la habitación, y con un lamento de ira y dolor, se desvaneció.

-¿Estel?, ¿te encuentras bien hijo?, todo acabo ya, vamos déjame ver a Legolas-

Estel no había dejado de sollozar desde que la sombra se desvaneció,y aferraba al elfo fuertemente, como temiendo, que si lo soltaba, se iría para siempre.

-¿ Esta… esta bien?, ¿ esta con vida?-  
-Déjame verlo y podré ayudarlo Estel, vamos, suéltalo, déjame verlo-  
-¿ Legolas?, vamos, respóndeme, ¿Legolas?-  
-¿Mithrandir?, ughhhh-  
-Si ,soy yo noble Príncipe, calma, ya todo acabo-  
-¡Legolas!, escúchame Legolas,!Perdóname por todo el dolor que te he causado!-  
-¿Estel, eres tú?-  
-Si Legolas, estoy aquí a tu lado-  
-¡Oh si!, puedo sentir que me estas arrancando la mano Estel-  
-¡Lo siento!, no sabía que te estaba apretando tanto-  
-mmm-suspiro Gandalf, una mirada de preocupación bañaba su rostro.  
-¿Gandalf?-  
-Las heridas son graves Estel, si Legolas no estuviera tan débil…-  
-¡¿?!, déjame ver-  
-¡Ughhhh, duele Estel!-  
-Aguanta un poco amor, déjame ver-  
-Es..Estel-  
-¿¡Legolas?!, escúchame, debo decirte algo, ¿Legolas?-  
-…-

-¡ Aquí están, hey todos, aquí están!-  
-¡Silencio,Peregrin Tuk!, ahora, dime, ¿donde esta Frodo?-  
-Aquí estoy Gandalf-  
-Señor Gandalf, ¿están bien?-  
-Sam, lleva a Merry y a Pipin afuera, y llama a Gimli-  
-Corchólis, enseguida señor Gandalf-  
Gandalf se acerco paternalmente al pequeño Hobitt, el pequeño se veía asustado y cansado, pero su mirada brillaba con determinación.  
-Gandalf, ¿ todos están bien?-  
Evadiendo la pregunta, Gandalf pregunto a su vez.  
-Frodo, ¿ seguirás en la tarea que se te ha encomendado o renuncias a ella?-  
-¡Claro que continuare con ella!, después de todo lo que ha costado, lo que nos ha costado, a Le.. Legolas y Aragorn!-  
-Bien, bien, vamos, toma el anillo, y adelántate con Sam, enseguida estoy contigo-  
-¿ Van a estar bien, Legolas y Aragorn?-  
-No lo se Frodo, pero vamos, apresúrate-

-¡Elfo loco!, ¿ donde esta para que pueda partirlo en dos?, ¡me ha dejado solo a propósito!-  
-Gimli, dime, ¿esta todo en orden allá abajo?, ¿Y Haldir?-  
-¡Por supuesto Gandalf!, tuve que ayudar a esos elfos de Lórien, no podían ellos solos, en especial a ese arrogante elfo,Já-  
-Gimli, ve con ellos, y asegúrate que el camino sea seguro para Frodo-  
-¿Yo, con los elfos?-  
-Gimli-  
-¡Bah!, de acuerdo, alguien tiene que cuidarlos, mmm, ¿Gandalf?, ¿estará bien, verdad?, Legolas, quiero decir, no es que me importe, pero, ¿Se pondrá bien verdad?-  
-Sinceramente no lo se Gimli, confió que Estel pueda ayudarlo-  
-¡Elfo testarudo!-bien, regresare en cuanto pueda-

-Legolas, escúchame por favor debo decirte algo-  
-mmm, ¿ es grave , verdad?, no creo que pueda lograrlo esta vez Estel-  
-¡No, no digas eso!, vas a estar bien, ya lo veras, pero yo, yo debo decirte que.. que te amo Legolas, siempre te he amado, solo que, no había tenido el valor de decírtelo, porque … porque creí que tu nunca me responderías, luego… luego mi padre, Lord Elrond, me revelo mi destino, y… y el me presento a Arwen, yo la quiero, pero…pero con el amor de un hermano a una hermana, luego Lord Elrond comenzó a presionarme, el sospechaba algo de mis sentimientos por ti, así que para no perder el control sobre mi, me presiono que cumpliera mi destino primero antes de reaclamar nada-  
-¡Oh Estel!, ughhhh, Lo..Lord Elrond, el nunca…-  
-¡Es verdad Legolas, el siempre me tuvo controlado, ¿Por qué crees me uní a los montaraces del norte?, créeme que no solo para madurar y conocer mundo, después quiso controlarme por medio de Arwen, como no tuvo éxito, presiono nuestro compromiso, para una vez casados y que asumiera el trono, tenerme siempre controlado-  
-¡Te equivocas Estel, Lord Elrond solo estaba preocupado por ti y tu bienestar!-  
-¡No se que pensar más Legolas, solo soy un mortal, un débil mortal!-  
-¡Ughhhh!-  
-¡ ¿Legolas?!, calma ya casi acabo-  
-De todos modos se termino, ¿ sabes? Mi compromiso con Arwen, esa noche nos separamos, no acepte su ofrecimiento, ella partirá a Valinor-  
-Pe… pero tu llevabas su "estrella de la tarde" colgado… colgado en el pecho-  
-Ella me hizo prometerle que no me lo quitaría, me dijo que me daría suerte, creo que se equivoco-  
-¡Estas perdiendo mucha sangre!, maldición, ¡ ¿Gandalf?!-  
-¿Estel?, no puedo respirar,ughhhh,-  
-Tranquilo, vamos, respira conmigo, eso es… ¡¿GANDALF?!-  
-Estel, di.. dime.. dices que me amas, aun… aun después de todo lo que me hizo Sauron, ¿me..me sigues amando?-  
-¡Oh Legolas!, te amo con toda el alma, te amo más allá de toda razón mi amor-  
-¿Es.. Es verdad lo que dijo, que así es como entro a tu corazón?-  
-Si, el me hizo ver la verdad, para luego profanarla con su horrible sombra-  
-Te.. Te creo Estel, yo… yo sabía que no podías ser tú-  
-Legolas… tu… tu, quiero decir. Después de todo esto, lo que dijiste, ¿me sigues amando?-  
-¡Ughhhh!-  
-¡ ¿Legolas?!-  
-Si, si Estel, te amo con todo mi corazón, como solo un elfo sabe amar, completamente, yo… yo te hubiera seguido hasta la misma Puerta Negra , yo…yo he decidido este destino, nadie es culpable, mucho menos tu Estel, el Oscura caerá, créeme, triunfaras, que los Valar iluminen tu camino -

-¡Oh Legolas, Legolas, mi amor, ya veras, ya veras que…-  
-…-  
-¡ ¿Legolas?!-

-…-

-¡LEGOLAS!-

¿END?

Nota de autor: yo me quedaba con este final, pero mi corazoncito me pide un epilogo feliz, así que allá vamos!!


	8. Epilogo

EPILOGO

-¿Legolas?, ¿mi amor, estas despierto?-  
-¿Mmm?-  
-Vamos, necesitas comer algo-  
-Ag… agua-  
-Ven, toma, aquí esta… ¡despacio, que te puedes ahogar!-  
-¿Cua... cuanto tiempo he dormido?-  
-Lo suficiente, créeme-

Legolas se encontraba en una gran pero cómoda cama, en toda la habitación se percibía un olor herbal, medicinal, pero no molesto, al contrario, relajante, puro. Cuando logro enfocarse, se dio a dar cuanta que se hallaba en un pequeño cuarto, con emblemas y adornos de caballos, puertas y techo de fina madera laborada "¿La casa de Eorl?"

-Estel. ¿Donde estamos?-  
-En un Pequeña Casa de la curación, en Endoras-  
-¿Endoras?, ¿No estaba bajo el dominio del oscuro?, ¡Sauron!, Estel, ¿que ha pasado?-  
-Calma, calma Legolas, relájate, todo esta bien ahora, o por lo menos lo mejor que podía esperarse, Gandalf ha librado de la Sombra al Rey Théoden, y la Sombra sigue confinada en su torre Oscura-  
-¡¿Y los Hobitts, y Gimli?!, ¿donde están, están bien?-  
-¡Legolas, cálmate, si te sigues moviendo así, se abrirán de nuevo las heridas!, estas muy débil todavía, por poco y no lo logras, y si los medianos están bien, al menos Pipin y Merry, el pequeño Frodo asumió de nuevo su misión, creemos que en estos momentos se dirige al Monte del Destino, junto con su fiel Sam, y Gimli apenas si fue a dormir un poco, el muy testarudo no se quería apartar de tu lado-  
-mmm, que bueno, todos están bien, ¡Hey! ¿Y Haldir y los demás?-  
-¡Legolas, por favor!-  
-Estel, dime, prometo estarme quieto-  
-mmm, Haldir y sus elfos regresaron a Lórien, pero prometieron regresar en cuanto pudieran, nos alcanzaran después, ya sabes como es con respecto a la Dama de Lórien-  
-¡Oh, si, el Fiel Haldir!-  
-Y antes que me preguntes, Gandalf esta dialogando con el Rey, partiremos a la fortaleza de Cuernavilla cuanto antes, es mas seguro para su gente allá-  
-No te preocupes Estel, derrotaremos a la Sombra, ya veras, veremos con nuestros propios ojos como se abre por primera vez en siglos la Puerta Negra, y como cae ese maldito de su Torre Oscura-  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?-  
-Digamos que he tenido muchos sueños últimamente y sin la ayuda de nadie-  
-¿?-  
-No importa, yo me entiendo, ya te contare-  
-¿Cómo te sientes, te duele algo, quieres más agua, tienes hambre, te falta algo, te pongo otra almohada…?-  
-¡Calma Estel, ahora eres tú el aprensivo!-  
-¡Oh, si perdona!-  
- Me siento bien, el dolor es tolerable, no quiero mas agua, pero un suave vino no estaría mal, si tengo hambre, no necesito una almohada, y si, te amo Estel-  
-¡!-  
-mmm, creo que muchas emociones por hoy, ¿verdad amor?, tal vez si lo dejamos para después y vemos lo de la comida prim..,!! Mpphhh!! (Inserte beso apasionado aquí)-  
-Bueno, eso responde a mi pregunta-  
-Te amo Legolas-  
-Te amo Estel-  
-Estaremos juntos siempre.  
-Lo juro Estel, por siempre-

THE END -

Fedia: pues tip, al final no tuve corazon para hacer darkie al buen Aragorn, asi que opte por este camino, aunque estoy empeñada en hacer un fic donde Aragorn sea maalooo, o que de este mismo fic, lo continue por el lado oscuro jejeje, que te parece??, besos.

thesadness: tip, ya ta terminado tambien, espero te guste y nos vemos por aca, besos.


	9. GRACIAS!

Hola antes toda, mil gracias a todas(0), por sus review, y ahora escribo para agrader a mi amiga Daniela por su nominacion a losAnime Award por dos de mis Fics, asi que si quieren votar por estos o cualquier fic que este nominado, pueden hacerlo mandando un correo a animeawards en verdad no se cuando anunciane los ganadores, al parecer en marzo.  
gracias a todas y feliz dia.  
samantha


End file.
